When Will the Second Global Freeze Start?
is the forty-third episode of ''Kamen Rider Drive. This episode reveals the identity of Roidmude 004, who first appeared in the 39th episode. Synopsis Among the objects left by Roidmude 066 was a map that hints at a second Global Freeze. The Special Investigation Unit receives an investigation request from the newly created SSDC and starts to move. Meanwhile, Gold Drive is searching for Brain to advance his plans for a new Global Freeze. Once Gold Drive, Medic, Heart and Brain are together, the Global Freeze will become a reality. However, another unthinkable character is after Brain. Plot Roidmdue 066 tries to run away from several Special Forces Troops and traps them in a Heavy Acceleration but one single trooper counters it with Pikopiko 3 and kills him with an Anti-Roidmude bullet. At the Special Defense Operation Center, Akio Togama of National Bureau of Defense congratulates Jun Honganji and Rinna Sawagami for their help in supporting his troops with similar gadget to Drive, as 066 had been killed and requesting Rinna to reduce the size of Pikopiko 3. Ever since Soichi Makage had been exposed as a mole and terminated, the police forces is currently strengthening their defenses. Akio gives Honganji and the Special Investigation Unit a case they need to solve. Using the remains from 066, the Unit theorizes that the Roidmudes tried to recreate Global Freeze, as 22 Roidmudes now still at large. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Chase asks Shinnosuke if he loves Kiriko, as the former spied him trying to tell something to Kiriko but stops when witnessing an eavesdropping Shinnosuke. He denies, telling Chase the type of woman Kiriko is and she appears behind them and calls Shinnosuke for a new case. But he thinks this in his mind, asking himself if he is really falls for Kiriko. At an abandoned factory, Heart laments for 066's death now with the Roidmudes left is 22. Roidmude 013 of the Reaper Legion reports to Gold Drive of Brain's discovery but beaten for being late until Heart protects him, having experience the same kind of torture from Banno. Brain works as a delivery truck driver and happily laughs in his camouflage, until Medic and three Reapers ambushed his truck. Under Kyu's reports of Brain's sightings, the three Kamen Riders rush to the scene and kills the Reapers, with Medic flee from the scene, as well as Brain. The team now learns of Banno as the Roidmude's leader, the Promised Number consist of four and the spot for the next Global Freeze. The first Global Freeze only covers 1/4 of the world and thus if all four Core Driviars of the Promised Numbers reacted, a new Global Freeze can be created. The team departs but Rinna tells them that they were forced to hold off the transformation for a moment, as she is currently data coating the Shift Cars, Signal Bikes and Trailer-Hou to prevent Gold Drive from stealing them. Upset that Brain gets away again, Gold Drive calls forth Roidmude 004, as Heart trembles in shock after learning the supposedly lost battalion was an underling of Banno and witness his human form. While waiting for the data coating at the cafeteria, Chase asks Go if he knows Kiriko's lover, causing the latter to surprise and reminds him that he is a Roidmude and assures that his sister will never falls for him and even rejects his friendship. Mr. Belt even surprises when Shinnosuke asks him for advises in romantic relationship in the middle of their routine patrolling, as he is a scientist and currently no longer a human. After a long chat, Mr. Belt regains confidence, advising Shinnosuke not to act cool towards Kiriko. Kiriko reports to them that they have detected Brain. Wanting to help Medic, Brain invades the Central Intelligence Agency and knocks down the workers. While trying to find a way to save Medic, he stumbles upon an article of Mitsuharu Kineta the human template he copied and now knows the reason behind his obsession to wear glasses and fond his napkin. He even remembers his past: long ago in the Global Freeze, after being weakened by Protodrive for trying to protect Roidmude 010 he invaded the tower and copied the man's memories, later using their supercomputer to broadcast his warning of the Kamen Rider. While now knowing that he has been living as a copy of this man in his entire life, "Krim Steinbelt" and Gold Drive appears, surprises him and tries to get away from them until Booster Tridoron saves him. Exiting from the vehicle, Shinnosuke witnesses Roidmude 004 and recognizing him for abducting Mr. Belt sometime ago, even shocks to see him taking the form of Krim Steibelt, much to the original's dismay, since Banno had also stole his intellect. Long ago, 004 copies Krim during the trio Roidmudes' assault on his home, but because of the state Krim was in, Krin's data on 004 was erased sometime later, followed by his deactivation after Global Freeze until Banno reawakened him and Krim's data. Shinnosuke fights while ordering Brain to escape, as he temporarily sees the latter in distress. While Rinna's coating allows Drive Type Tridoron to retain his Shift Cars, but his main weapons are exceptions. Soon, he uses trailer-Hou and tried to finish the two, but Heart steps in and absorb the attack. He believes that Banno can revert Medic back to normal and orders Drive not to show off any senses of sympathy, while releasing the excess energy from the Trailer Big Impact into a destructive wave before the party flees. The wave endangers Kiriko and Drive rushes to her aid. Cast * : * : * : * : * , , : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Special Unit Captain: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Technic, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat (in Trailer-Hou), Shift Wild (once in Trailer-Hou) ***Tire Exchange: Road Winter **'Type Used:' ***Type Technic, Type Technic Winter, Type Tridoron, Type Wild **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Tune: Max Flare *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *Brain's copying of Mitsuharu Kineta, occuring following the foiling of the Global Freeze by Protodrive, would contradict his prior depiction in Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze, in which Brain's familiar voice can be clearly heard as 003 addresses Heart while they prepare for the Global Freeze, meaning that Brain spoke with the voice of his human template before even meeting and copying him. *Same in episodes 33, 34 and 38. During the battle with Gold Drive and Roidmude 004, when Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Wild via the Trailer Big Impact, the Shift Wild car magically got on the Shift Brace, despite not seeing Drive take it out of the Trailer-Hou Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . **This episode aired on August 25, 2015 in the Kansai region because of a pre-emption for local sports.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/633121294834270208 *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Tridoron, Shift Wild **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, 004, Medic, 011† (off-screen), 013/Reaper†, 022/Reaper†, 066†, 080/Reaper†. ***(the death of 012†, 055† was mentioned in this episode and shown later in episode 48) ***(the death of 100† was mentioned in this episode and shown in Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~) ***(the death of 051† , 077† , Angel† was mentioned in this episode and shown in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser) **'Count at episode end:' 19 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' Once the Promised Number is gathered at the Promised Land. *This episode marks the reappearance of the evil Krim Steinbelt. **This also marks the first time in the TV show he directly interacts with another person, specifically Gold Drive. *This is the only time Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Wild. *As of this episode, with the death of 066, all Roidmudes who have Core numbers in the 60s range are eliminated. *This is the second time Chase has used Max Flare in the Break Gunner, only this time he is now Kamen Rider Chaser, having first used it as Mashin Chaser in episode 5. *Final appearance of Drive Type Technic and Type Technic Winter. **This episode also marks the last time Drive initiates a Tire Exchange. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 11 features episode 41-44: How is the Golden Drive Born?, Where is the Truth About the Goddess?, When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? and Who Loves Heart the Most? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover External links to be added. References